Songs of the TDI
Holden: I'm gonna try this type of Camp one more time. It is a pretty easy and fun type of camp. There will be at least 12 competitors and no more than 20 that will be choosing songs. Though these aren't just any type of songs. We will be choosing songs that match the personality of TDI contestants. Every so often I'll ask you to find a song for a TDI contestant. I'l judge it on a scale of 10 for originality and if it describes the contestant. After judging the worst team will be put up for elimination where they must vote one of their own out. We will merge too and the bottom three of the week will be put up for elimination in that case. Eventually only one will remain. Who will be crowned the Songs of TDI Champion. Rules *Don't complain about your elimination. *Songs MUST come from youtube. Preferably a video that has the lyrics *with the link post the name of the Song and the Artist. *No songs with porn or swearing allowed. Songs with that will be docked by points. *Songs sung in English only. *If two people post the same songs both songs scores will be cut in half in Team portion. Not allowed in Merged Portion *And Have Fun. Example Entry: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=niqrrmev4mA Alejandro by Lady Gaga Gaga (reason why you picked this song) Entry for Alejandro Sign-Ups (Closed). #BlazeHead51. #Dianted #I liek me some (TrentFan) #ZacAttack Rawr 01:29, February 17, 2014 (UTC) (Fyrexx) #Survivor321 #So is this how a signature works? (RR44) #XrosHearts (Xros) #Nemo --I'll be there for you, Forever. 13:23, February 17, 2014 (UTC) #Derpy Dawny Dazzled His Dangerous Diamonds 19:09, February 17, 2014 (UTC) #I'm Owen I am fat, tubby, and fun 22:37, February 17, 2014 (UTC) (WeAllLikeOwen&Dakota) #Fakeboy823 #TDY #Mabel #Zannabanna Elimantion Table Pre-Chat Holden: Hello Welcome to the songs of TDI. I am Your host Holden and we hope to have a great first Season. Blaze: (arrives) well ain't this grand, i'm looking forward to showing off my music knowledge. Survivor321: I've always wanted to be on a show that combined both of my very special interests! Music AND Total Drama! What will they think of next?! Holden: Yup one of these camps haven't been done in a while. Survivor321: Well, the boneheads who got rid of them are stupid! RR44: Blame the dang polictics. Holden: Yes sir and we even have one of the original song camp makkers competing........................................ Zac Nemo: *attacks Holden* Why did you bring me in the show? TDY: Hello! Holden: *throws nemo off* To have fun with music hai yoshi TDY: Hi! Nemo: Hey, Yoshi! Challenge #1 DJ Holden: alright my 12 campers todays challenge is going to be for a reward of picking the teams. There will be 3 teams of 4 contestants each this season and the top three in the challege will be team captians. Your First challenge is to find s song on youtube that best represnts DJ. The entries will be due Friday Febuary 21st at 5pm EST. Good luck Guys.. BlazeHead51's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PuudWztVX9o The Bear Necesties from the Jungle Book (i seriously couldn't think of anything else for DJ. XD) Dianted's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPu_aOik24k I'll Always Love My Mama - The Intruders TrentFan's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RlL5RcJWNPE Barney - I Love You, it's a nice and gentle song, which is kind of like DJ, I suppose. Fyrexx's Entry Survivor321's Entry RussellRules44's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99j0zLuNhi8 With Arms Wide Open by Creed () FakeBoy823's Entry XrosHeart's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psuRGfAaju4 Fireflies by Owl City () NLG343's Entry *picks up a radio* Now here is my song, Wake me Up by Avicii http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=IcrbM1l_BoI Total Drama Yoshi's Entry Dawntdrotifan's Entry Dawny : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8PFd1sXWRs If Everyone Cared by NickelBack () WeAllLikeNoah&Dakota's Entry I'm Owen I am fat, tubby, and fun 03:35, February 18, 2014 (UTC) DJ Gollun feat. Scarlet - All The Things She Said http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OL_pOzN68EA () Day 1 Chat Holden: you can chat here while people are posting and stuff RR44: Blaze..........you're a genius. Blaze: i know...I KNOW!!, MWAHAHAHAHA!!!.........i know. Nemo: What about me? Holden: you will see when the enries are submitted and I post the results. Challenge 1 results BlazeHead- Wow XD I thought you were joking when you first put this entry up but the more I listened to it the more it does remind me of DJ. Minus the parts about relaxation this describes him very well. 7.5/10 Dianted- I totally see DJ singing this. His love for his mom is the number one thing on his mind. It describes probably why he tried out for TDI in the first place Great entry 8.5/10. TrentFan- Dj is full of love BUT I would like to see Barney get angry like DJ has tons of times. Barney would not push Owen off a 10000 foot cliff. You got half of him right though hence your score 5/10 Fyrexx- No entry 0/10 Survivor321- No entry 0/10 RussellRules44- I could see DJ singing this song when he has a kid. It is more of describing him in the future though. Good Effort. I like this song a lot personally though 5/10. Fakeboy823- No Entry 0/10 XrosHeart- I’m somehow missing the whole DJ aspect. It seems more Izzy to me. Points for trying 6/10. NLG343- Okay I could see a little DJ in here. He does want to fit in with the crowd. He does want to find himself and I think through out the TD series he does. Though it does not describe much more than that. 6/10. Total Drama Yoshi- No entry 0/10 Dawntdrotifan- Well I like this song personally. I think this song is a little too mellow for DJ. Not too much I can say about it but you did a good job 7/10. WeAllLikeNoah&Dakota- Yeah I don’t see DJ at all in this. It seems more love song than Strong guy with a great heart. 2/10. Holden: with that our team captians are Dianted, Blaze and Dawn. Grats guys time to pick your teams Dianted First. Pick your Team Holden: Dianted your First (Dianted, TF,Fyrexx, Fake) (Blaze, Xros, Russell, NLG343)(Dawn,TDY, Weallikeowenanddakota, Survivor) Dianted: I pick TF. Holden: Blaze is next Blaze: i pick Johnny. Holden: I don't know who Johhny is but okay. Dawn Pick 2 people now to be fair. Blaze: Johnny is Xros. Holden: KK thanks blaze Dawny : I pick Tailsy and Weallikeowenanddakota Holden: KK Blaze you will pick next and Dawn who is Tailsy XD Dawny : TDY Holden: kk Blaze: I'll choose....Russel. Holden: K Dianted now you choos 2 moree Dianted: I shall pick Fyrexx and Fake. Holden: K blaze your last pick is Either NLG or Survivor go for it. Blaze: NLG! Holden: KK we have our teams. All we need now is for the captian to pick their team names and color. Blaze: (in a deep voice) we shall be The Mighty BlazeHeads!, our team colour shall be orange! RR44: O.o.........Ooookkkaaayyy then? Holden: KK we have our teams. All we need now is for the captian to pick their team names and color. Dianted: Our color shall be pink, and we shall be named, "The Patricks"! Dawny : Our team color will be light blue and we will be called the Twerking Rarity's!!! Challenge #2 Duncan Holden: now that I have challenged you with a really hard charecter we will go a little easier and make you work as a team. The charecter for the challenge is the bad boy Duncan. If you haven't already team captain's put your team names and colors in the chat above or Below Good luck and this challenge is due Tuesday the 24th at 5 EST. ''' The Patrick's Entry's Dianted's entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MOt0wDhXMc ("Bad" by Michael Jackson) TrentFan's Entry '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDFrZPbcZzA Beat it by Michael Jackson. Describes Duncan's cocky attitude and how it might conflict with him in life. Fyrexx's Entry This is mai song :) Fakeboy823's Enrty The Mighty BlazeHeads Entry's BlazeHead's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypMKmDuML9M Bully by Three Days Grace, i personally think this fits like a dream. XrosHeart's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMSkC2PGyTs Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin RussellRules44's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_TP6t0GwC4 (Keep Rollin' By Limp Bizkit, Cause....is there really any doubt?) NLG343's Entry *starts singing in front of Duncan* http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=LkIWmsP3c_s The Twerking Rarities Entry's Dawntdrotifan's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1j9NASRQgU Describes Gwuncan Dirty little secret by all American Rejects Total Drama Yoshi's Entry WeAllLikeNoah&Dakota's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SoYLSOcgTeg Bad Boy by Cascada Survivor123's Entry Day 2 Chat Holden: If you haven't Above Captians please put your Team's names and color here or above or pm it it. Your choice. Also you can chat here and just have fun and talk with each other. Nemo: Hope we win. Holden: hope their is more entries Results #2 The Patrick’s ''' Dianted- This does describe Duncan’s Character in my opinion very well. The reason he does his activities are highly described. Just wish it talked a little more about his nicer side. 8/10. '''TrentFan- This is a good entry. Duncan is a very cocky guy and I could see him singing this. But his character is more complex with him being nice too. But he would total;l ysing this to Harold. 8/10 Fyrexx- This entry is AWSOME. I totally see Duncan singing about Gwen after being arrested in TD:AS. Him grieving and showing his true character. Complete success on your part Zac. 10/10. FakeBoy- No Entry 0/10 Good Job Over all you got 26/10 or D The Mighty BlazeHead’s BlazeHead- Well this seems more like the one getting bullied is singing this instead of the bully. Look at the second verse where a girl is singing. Therefore this can describe other characters better. Sorry 6/10. XrosHearts- I think overall this is a good entry. I wish it had more of Duncan’s personality in it but in all He is in a constant dance with the Devil 7/10. RussellRules- I could not understand a word of that song 5/10. Points for trying. NLG343- This song seemed to dark even for Duncan. I kind of see how this relates to Duncan but in the end there are a lot more songs that describes him 6/10. Overall: You guys did okay and got a 24/40 or a 60% which is a D-. The Twerking Rarities Dawntroifan- Good Entry. Not only would Duncan sing this about Gwen but it also describes why Duncan does some of the thing he does. Good job 8/10. Total Drama Yoshi- No Entry 0/10 WeAllLikeNoah&Dakota- Seems more like Gwen or Courtney is singing this to Duncan and yeah. Not really about Duncan. Good Effort 5/10. Survivor123- No Entry 0/10 Good Try you guys got a 13/40 or an F. Well we can see that the Paticks got first the Blazehead second and The Twerking Rarities wioll be going to elimantion. For getting the highes score Dawn has immuntiy for bing the best of the worst. Twerking Rarities Elimantion #1 Holden: Again Dawn has immunity time to vote. Dawntroifan- Tailsy Good bye Total Drama Yoshi- (Self Votes) WeAllLikeNoah&Dakota- Sorry Tailsy Survivor123- (Self Votes) Holden: with Two votes and since I told both Tailey and Survivor to vote and they didnt comply Tailsy is out. GL tweekers on the next challenge Challenge 3 Geoff Holden: Right into the next challenge sincr there is no rest on my watch The next challege is a little easy too. Find me the perfect song that matches Geoff. The party guy onf TDI and the aftermath host of TDA and TDWT. This is gonna be awsome. This challege will be due on Friday the 28th 5 pm EST. Enjoy and may the odds ever be in your favor. The Patrick's Entry's Dianted's entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIOOwhmkoLo (Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO) TrentFan's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tYDTbdX1qt4 Party like a Rockstar by Shop Boyz Because Geoffrey is a man of the partying ways, and while this has nothing to do with Bridgette, it should be pure Geoff. Err...or something. :P Fyrexx's Entry https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AfNSLD4vDG4 Fakeboy823's Enrty The Mighty BlazeHeads Entry's BlazeHead's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2KcxrYnWkQ Geek in the Pink by Jason Mraz, need i say more? XrosHeart's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfVsfOSbJY0 Friday by Rebecca Black. Basically what Geoff sees every day of the week. RussellRules44's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLGK2PTNSdw Having way too much fun, by Robbie Nevil. NLG343's Entry This is some party music: http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gCYcHz2k5x0 The Twerking Rarities Entry's Dawntdrotifan's Entry Dawny : Hate Miley Cyrus but he is a party person right https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhakY-3d5R0 WeAllLikeNoah&Dakota's Entry We Like To Party by Showtek http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLoUH6LN9lk Survivor123's Entry Day 3 Chat Holden: please feel free to talk Nemo: I hope we win. RR44: I'll say this Nemo, You may be annoying (not like Sierra) but your a great team member. If we win, I might just have to take your word on it. Results #2 The Patrick’s: Dianted- Well I could have seen Geoff singing this until in the second verse the singer says they are half black. It is pretty descriptive of someone who parties a completely different way than Geoff. Points for effort. 6/10. TrentFan- There are better Songs that will Describe Geoff and then I saw a F bomb in it. You lose points for that. 6/10-3 points for swearing so 3/10. Fyrexx- Good Entry. Should be a 8/10 because it was a good song choice but you lose 3 points for all the swearing in it. Sorry Zac 5/10. FakeBoy- Sorry but you guys lose. The Mighty Blazeheads: BlazeHead- Well this entry is great for the relationship between Bridgette and Geoff. But I think it goes a little too far and then it doesn’t really describe Geoff just him trying to woo Bridgette over. 7.5/10 XrosHearts- This is kind of a good choice. He likes to party and all the entries talk all about that but there is more to Geoff than just partying. 6/10. RussellRules- I kind of see some Geoff in it but is defiantly describes other characters like Owen a lot better. He is having fun but he is and that is a part of hid character but there is so much more to Geoff than that. 7/10. NLG343- NLG this is a complete fail. This does not describe Geoff at all. There isn’t even any words just music. 0/10. So you guys got 51.3 % which is an F 20.5/40. The Twerking Rarities: Dawntroifan- First Verse was good, and then you can tell that they are describing a girl in the second verse so yeah. I could see Geoff in this song but there are better choices. 7/10. WeAllLikeNoah&Dakota- This song does not really describe Geoff since there are no lyrics. Sorry 5/10. Points for trying. Survivor123- You guys scrape by with 2nd place.' Elimantion The Patrick's Holden: you guys lose so its time to vote out one of your own. Dianted has immunity for having the highest score. Dianted: Fake. TrentFan: Fakey. Fyrexx: (Self Vote) Fakeboy823: (Self Vote) Holden: and with that Fakeboy is out. Challenge #4 Harold Holden: We are going from the party dude to the geek. You must find songs that match Harold. We are getting closer and closer to the merge that you all need to shine right about now. The challenge is due Wednesday March 5th at 5pm EST. GL The Patrick's Entry's XxSolarEclipsexX's entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ This fits perfectly. TrentFan's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BmQxS4XyDvQ sung to Duncan or something, also they use the word "d**n" (just in case, since I know people who get offended by this), but it's been used in TD, I believe? Or someone told me. Fyrexx's Entry The Mighty BlazeHeads Entry's BlazeHead's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Vz5HBbRH4M i struggled a bit on this one, since White N' Nerdy was taken, so...this is mine... Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5. i have so lost this... XrosHeart's Entry RussellRules44's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AsYREFwxYFI (IDK why really, it sounds like him to be honest.....only, he's not a mammal.....or a platypus.) NLG343's Entry I think this is perfect :). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrJ1QNxLP7M The Twerking Rarities Entry's Dawntdrotifan's Entry WeAllLikeNoah&Dakota's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZjBZQPhEnE White & Nerdy Survivor123's Entry Day 4 Chat Holden: Feel free to talk here. Dawny : I QUIT EAT DIRT!!!........Then wash your mouth cause that's gross *Leaves* Nemo: Dude, you are the captian you cant do that! Dawny : fine mommy :( Holden: so your not qutting then. sounds good Go do your enrty Dianted: HE MAY NOT BE QUITTING, BUT I AM! WMUHAUAHUAHUAHUA! *Exits* Holden: Well i prepared for this situation. Here is Mabel Nemo: That means Mabel has to rename. Holden: huh??? Mabel: The Team Name! and the color! Duh! XP Holden: We will just keep it with the paticks for now Mabel: I demand we change it to The Mabels. RR44: That sounds like a good name for your team. Holden: maybe someday but now now Nemo: What do you mean? I think we should do the Mabels! Results The Patrick’s: XxSolarEclipsexX - I 100 percent see Harold singing this to LeShawna. This also tells of his devotion and commitment. 8/10. TrentFan- I totally see this being sung in revolt to his bullies. It describes him as well of what he is going to do and why he acts the way he acts 8/10. Fyrexx- 0/10 The Mighty Blazeheads: BlazeHead- I defintly see some Harold qualities in there but there are better song choices 7/10. XrosHearts- 0/10 RussellRules- I really want to give this a high score since there are some lines that describe him so awesomely well but alas there are some parts that don’t fit like the egg laying mammal or having blue fur. Sorry RR 6/10. NLG343- I see some great qualities of Harold in it but in the end there are better songs. 7/10. The Twerking Rarities: Dawntroifan- 0/10 WeAllLikeNoah&Dakota- The obvious choice. 10/10. Survivor123- 0/10 No entry Well the Twerking Rarities lose. Well they would lose if your teams still matter. We are going down to 2 teams. I’ll rank your performance if this challenge from 1 to 10. The even numbers will be on one team and the odd on the other. No elimanation today guys. You can thank dianted for quitting. The people who did not submit entries I ranked base on past performance. 1.WeAllLikeNoah&Dakota 2. TrentFan 3. XxSolarEclipsexX 4. BlazeHead 5. NLG343 6. RussellRules 7. Dawntroifan 8. Fyrexx 9. XrosHearts 10. Survivor123 Challenge Izzy Holden: I dont have a lot of time so I'l quicky Explain it. Do a song for Izzy. Challenge is due Saturady March 8th at 5 EST GL ''' Unknown Team #1 WeAllLikeNoah&Dakota's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXNSwkmoWqs Not sooo Izzy but blowing is her ussual Explisivo thing. XxSolarEclipsexX's entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXvmSaE0JXA NLG343's Entry This looks sooooooooooooooo Izzy! (dont tell me I am wrong) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gc-slwI0wj4 Dawntdrotifan's Entry https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvYKfo73QJ4 XrosHeart's Entry Unknown Team #2 TrentFan's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otdHbA4GlSI Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne. Izzy doesn't have much to her, mainly crazy mentally, but still lovable to some. :) BlazeHead's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b7fvh35sKr8 probably fits Lindsay more but whatever... anyway, song is Move by Little Mix, hopefully i'll get more points then Harold's one for this. RussellRules44's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJL4UGSbeFg (Shania Twain- Feel Like A Women....Cause...I don't really know.) Fyrexx's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQ_crwtc34k Fefe Dobson <3 Legacy. Cause Izzy has this mentality/effect on people! ZacAttack Rawr 01:40, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Survivor123's Entry Day 5 Chat '''Holden: Make sure you dicuss what your new team names and colors are. TF: So, since we need a captain...I volunteer? xP Holden: sounds good what is your Team name and colr and plaese try not to do one of the old ones TF: Light Coral and Team Justin is Really Really Really Amazing? It's something we all know is dear to us. Holden: i would let you win right now with a team name like that but my producers wonlt let me. your name is good Dawny : I also volunteer for team captain Nemo: Dawny, please let me be Team Captain. Mabel: I am the only good person on this team, TF don't get the role for his team okay he's hairy. Holden: Mabel will be the other team captain then. Your team name and Color Mabel: The Junko Enoshima's, and um, firebrick. Nemo: We should be the Heroic Hawks and our team color: Gold. Holden: Sorry but Mabels Choice goes Nemo: Junko Enoshima's are the stupidest name in the history of Mabel's names. Choose a new name. A better name for me! Mabel: Nemo, no. Nemo: Look, no ofense but what you named us is stupid. You want yourself be a idiot! Mabel: What I say is final. Nemo: So that weird name is out and it going to be the Heroic Hawks and Gold. Mabel: Literally, no. Heroes suck, gold sucks, what I say is final. I even have an immunity idol! *pantses Nemo* Nemo: *pulls pants up* No, its going to be Heroic Hawks, gold, and what I say is final. That's it. Don't argue about it. Mabel: *pantses him again* It's already been decided, so uh, keep yo' mouth shut! *smacks him across the head with the idol* Nemo: Fine, do it your way. But I will go to TrentFan's Team Justin right there. Mabel: *tackles Nemo* No you won't! Nemo: Oh sure. You just want me to be a real joke.*walks to Team Justin* Hi TF. Mabel: *tackles Nemo, and kisses him* I love you... Dawny : U to go handle that on the park bench some of us don't want to be blind! Nemo: I will stay in Team Justin. Results Junko Enoshima's WeAllLikeNoah&Dakota I Think over all this is a good entry. The person seems more of a partier than Izzy is but she has got the craziness 7/10. XxSolarEclipsexX I could not get past all the parying. I don’t’t think Izzxy likes to party this way at all. 5/10. Points for effort. NLG343- I’m sorry but I don’t think Izzy is this crazy to eat people. 6/10. DerpyandDawn Good entry- I wish it contained more detail about how Izzy or this girl was crazy but great song choice. 8/10. XrosHeart- 0/10 No Entry Your Teams Final Score Is………….. 26/50 or 52% Team Justin is Really Really Really Amazing TrentFan This entry is nearly perfect. It describes how Izzy went crazy and whi she acts the way that she does. 9/10. BlazeHead Sorry Blaze but I don’t think Izzy is sane enough to think this rationally 6/10. It would be probably better for Lindsay. RussellRules44 It could have been a lot better. I don’t think Izzy would singe this but I agree with some of the crazy aspects 6/10. Fyrexx This entry was also very awesome. Very near perfect. Izzy does leave a legacy and I think this taking place in a mental intuition made it even better 10/10. Survivor123- 0/10 No Entry Your over all score is……….. 31/50 or 62% Holden: so the Junko Enoshima's lose by 5 points. Time to go vote someone out and Dawn with the highest score get immunity. ''' Junko Enoshima's Vote #1 '''Holden: time to vote again Dawn has immuninty. WeAllLikeNoah&Dakota- (Self Vote) XxSolarEclipsexX- WeAllLikeOwen&Dakota NLG343- I agree with Dawn. And I am going to Team Justin. DerpyandDawn- I vote WALOAD XrosHeart- (Self Vote) Holden: wow Moon is out and NLG your still on this team.'' Challenge Lindsay 'Holden: People asked me to do this challenge this week and I'm complying with the request. Do your best Lindsay songes. The enrties are due Tuesday March 11th at 5pm EST Gl ' Junko Enoshima's XxSolarEclipsexX's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIb6AZdTr-A&feature=kp NLG343's Entry Dawntdrotifan's Entry https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v35fWf1CWFQ XrosHeart's Entry Team Justin is Really Really Really Amazing TrentFan's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VN8OoAYG4eo&feature=related 'Cause I'm Blonde by Julie Brown Not much to say...but enjoy? Stereotypical blonde and stereotypical blonde song go well together. BlazeHead's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYmBaSS1bNw a bit of a risk doing this, but... the song is You are the Music in Me (Sharpay version), pretend the male voice is Tyler and the girl is Lindsay. hope you enjoy it Wes! XD RussellRules44's Entry This one goes out to Lindsay and Tyler and all the fun times they've had over the years. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xg3vE8Ie_E (Love Story- Taylor Swift) Fyrexx's Entry Survivor123's Entry Day 6 Chat '''Holden Last week we had some good chatting. Keep it up Feral Zeke: *looks at Holden funny* (I had to do this) Random Crowd: *laugh at Nemo* Josh: *jumps out of crowd* Hey, junkie! *pushes Nemo* Nemo: After this, I want to go to team Justin! Nemo's Agent: You had granted access. *signs Nemo's approval to switch teams* Nemo: Thank you. Holden: you wish. I'm not signing that. your still with these 3 losers Derek: meh, we've got enough people anyway, sorry Nemo. Josh: Then youre still a junkie! *throws rock at Nemo* And everyone is a junkie! Mabel too. *Throws rocks at Junko Enoshimas* Dawny : f*** you Results Junko Enoshima's XxSolarEclipsexX – I don’t think that Lindsay is this intelligent but beside that good entry 7/10. NLG343- 0/10 No Entry DerpyandDawn – 8/10. Totally lindasy. Wish there was more detail though about Lindsay. XrosHeart- 0/10 No Entry Your Teams Final Score Is………….. 15/40 or 38% Team Justin is Really Really Really Amazing TrentFan – Lindsay is much more than a blond. I’ll give you 8/10 though because it does describe why Lindsay acts the way she does. BlazeHead – It was good I didn’t think I would say this. It was a good entry. Describes how Tyler and Lindsay act around each other. 7/10. RussellRules44- Since I love Taylor Swift this makes this entry Awsome. It is a great discricption of Lindasy due to the fact that I totally see Lindasy and Tyler doing this type of song to be together. 9/10. Fyrexx- 0/10 no Entry Survivor123- 0/10 No Entry Your over all score is……….. 24/50 or 48% Holden: so the Junko Enoshima's lose again. 2 people not doing entries really killed ya today. Time to go vote someone out and Dawn with the highest score gets immunity. Elimination Junko Enoshima's #2 Holden: You know the drill. Time to vote anyone on your team except for Dawn. XxSolarEclipsexX- (Self Vote) NLG343- Xros too! DerpyandDawn- I vote Xros 4 not competing! XrosHeart- (Self Vote) Holden: Xros is out Challenge Tyler Holden: The name of the game is Tyler. Find an awsome song for this failure of an athlete. Challenge is due Saturday the 15th at 5 EST Junko Enoshima's XxSolarEclipsexX's Entry NLG343's Entry https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Z5-P9v3F8w Dawntdrotifan's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DN1N_0JP8h0 Team Justin is Really Really Really Amazing TrentFan's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YXHateFFqw - Check Yes, Juliet by We The Kings. Tyler sings this to Lindsay, of course. :P BlazeHead's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6r3V6a_lEk well, here's my next song... the song is Now or Never from High School Musical 3, i hope me choosing all these HSM songs doesn't change my personality or something. RussellRules44's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFQYaoiIFh8 Fyrexx's Entry Survivor123's Entry Day 7 Chat Holden: keep talking on Results Junko Enoshima's XxSolarEclipsexX – 0/10 No entry NLG343- I thought this was a good entry even if I hare Bieber. 8/10. Good description of Tyler here. DerpyandDawn – 7/10 It was good but ther were better. Your Teams Final Score Is………….. 15/30 or 50% Team Justin is Really Really Really Amazing TrentFan – Its more of what Tyler and Lindsay would do than a descriptor of there personaties 6/10. BlazeHead – Sorry not the best entry ever but I could see Tyler singing this from the bench. 6/10. RussellRules44- Good It fits other chraredter better but its Good For Tyler 8/10 Fyrexx- 0/10 no Entry Survivor123- 0/10 No Entry Your over all score is……….. 20/50 or 40% The Justins LOSE 0-0 and RR has immuntiy for todays eliamntion Elimination Justin is Amazing #1 Holden: Vote out anyone on your team except for RR. TrentFan- Survivor/Brian. BlazeHead- Survivor, sorry dude. RussellRules44- *Sigh* Look, Survivor. I like you and all, you're a great friend, and I respect that. But you haven't done a single challenge since Week 1 I don't think, and it's sooooo close to the merge. In camps, Floaters never win, we're still friends....but I have to vote for you, maybe next season if you get active. I'm really sorry. :( Fyrexx- (Self Vote) Survivor123- (Self Vote) Holden: suvivor you out of here Challenge Ezekiel Holden: Challenge time and its a doozy this week. Do a song for Zeke. Challenge is due thursday March 20th at 5 EST ''' Junko Enoshima's XxSolarEclipsexX's Entry NLG343's Entry Did this song since Zeke turned into a zombie. http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=sOnqjkJTMaA Dawntdrotifan's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTaQAIXbhqY I chose this song to represent his LOSERISHNESS AND STUPIDITY FOR BECOMING A ZOMBIE GOLLOM WHAT A LOSER AND A ANNOYING RUNNING GAG!! Team Justin is Really Really Really Amazing TrentFan's Entry BlazeHead's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1NuDlB_7es this won't fit with him very well but...meh.. anyway, song is Crawling by Linkin Park, this kind of relates to Zeke turning into a zombie to. RussellRules44's Entry https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BvUZijEuNDQ Fyrexx's Entry Day 8 Chat '''Holden: no one wants to speak in chat. Oh well. Dawny : Muffins :| RR44: Zeke lost on Jeopardy...Bay bay!....Hoooooooo, hoo hoooooo hoooooooooooooo, Zeke lost on Jeopardy......Bay bay!..........Hoooooooooooo, Hoo, Hooooo, Hoooooooooooooooo! Nemo: Ezekiel. He makes my CRAZZZZZZYYYYYY!!!!! Results Junko Enoshima's XxSolarEclipsexX – 0/10 No entry NLG343- Unfortanly this is not a song it’s a movie so I can’t judge it 0/10. DerpyandDawn – Your entry was so awesome I cant describe how awesome it was 10/10. Your Teams Final Score Is………….. 10/30 or 33% Team Justin is Really Really Really Amazing TrentFan – 0/10 No entry BlazeHead – This is a great entry. It describes Zeke trying to get out of his monster states very well 8/10. RussellRules44- In some weird way this describes Zeke and how he feels on TDI. 7/10 Fyrexx- 0/10 no Entry Your over all score is……….. 15/40 or 38% Holden: The Junko’s lose again and Dawn gets the sole vote to elimante Mabel or NLG. Elimantion Junko Enoshima's #3 Holden: Dawn go ahead elimanate NLG or Mabel DerpyandDawn: NLG cuz Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin Muffin and Cupcakes ^-^ Holden: with that NlG and his movie entry is going home Dawny : Sorry my muffin wanted you gone........and it wants to Die so might as well make it happy! *Kills Muffin* Challenge Owen Your challenge for this week is Owen. Its due on Sunday March 23rd at 5 EST. I also have a few twist dfor you today. Zannabanna will be debuting in the competiton and also we are MERGING. The rules now are the worst three people of the week will be up for elimantion and the other people will vote one of them off. ENJOY. ??? XxSolarEclipsexX's Entry https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcJjMnHoIBI EAT IT! Dawntdrotifan's Entry https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ve0Qauy83IQ TrentFan's Entry https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AI40TN8sekA BlazeHead's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7cmO25utTo yet again a bit of a risk but i'm a risk taker! the song is Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO, probably fits Geoff more but...meh. RussellRules44's Entry https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xbLZ9lx-e5w Fyrexx's Entry Zannabanna's Entry https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lKclr67ajY Day 9 Chat Holden: Well come up with a team name and color for your merged tribe. TF: How about "The Blazing Byakuya's"? Dawny : No f*** you the Sexy Muffins!! TF: Hmm...how about the Muffin Byakuyas? RR44: Ik! Ik! Let's call them the Blazing Sexy Muffin Byakuyas! And our color shall be red! Dawny : Yes! Mabel: Um, no. The Fukawa's obviously. RR44: How about the Blazing Sexy Muffin Byakuya Fukawas? Mabel: No, what I say, goes. Dawny : the ugly fukawa is a true name but not a team name so GFTO Results Holden: you all have great entries with Mabel's being the best and Fyrexx is auto-elimanted for being inactive. Challenge Katie and Sadie Holden: since Katie and Saide are one person. Find a song that describes them both. Entries are due Wed March 26th at 5 EST. GL The Blazing Sexy Muffin Byakuya Fukawas Entries XxSolarEclipsexX's Entry https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfVsfOSbJY0 Dawntdrotifan's Entry https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMWWBigvbkY TrentFan's Entry https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0lrU-wfIaIw yolo BlazeHead's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0DPKv3k89qE nothing else to say, other then the fact that this song fits perfectly! XD RussellRules44's Entry Note: This song is what could happen if they were to grow apart. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjiOsZBI4S4 Zannabanna's Entry Day 10 Chat Holden: Chat and enjoy Results Blazing Sexy Muffin Byakuya Fukawas XxSolarEclipsexX – I don’t get it sorry 5/10. They don’t complain about school at all compared to there characters. DerpyandDawn – 7/10 Good entry. I see that they just want to have fun. TrentFan – Awesome entry. Love how it keeps referring to the friends as a duo 9/10. BlazeHead – I’m sorry but the couple in this song are dating and are not BFFF 6/10. RussellRules44- 8/10. good Entry. You can totally see this happening when they fight over Justin Zannabanna- 0/10 No Entry Holden: So The bottom 3 and the one's up for elimantion are Zanna, Mabel and Blaze. TF Dawn and RR will vote one of them off. Blazing Sexy Muffin Byakuya Fukawas elimination #1 Holden: Dawn, TF and RR must vote one of the losers out. Dawn: I'm voting Maple he is a big threat TF: I'm doing the Rex and voting Mabel, because Rex did in Pictionary. Legit reasoning. RR: Well, Mabel's going to get eliminated anyways, so I guess I vote for her. Holden: And Mabel is out of here. Challenge #11 Gwen And Courtney Holden: Thats right you have to do 2 entries this week One for Gwen and a seperate on for courtney. I'll give you an extra day to do it. so both enties are due Monday March 31st at 5 EST. Each will be jusdged out of 10 and the 2 people with the overall lowest scores will be up for elimantion GL. Please label whose entry is for who so i dont have to guess The Blazing Sexy Muffin Byakuya Fukawas Entries Dawntdrotifan's Entries # Gwen http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YH6SEtLnZMU # courtney http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-YeOoyrgOQ TrentFan's Entries #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NIcHLxRvvj4 - Gwen #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDMiuMARLAs - Courtney idk i panicked BlazeHead's Entries # # RussellRules44's Entries #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NpoeFPPzOaU (Honestly, You knew I would have SOME wrestling in it sooner or later!) #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_WyB1Yunqw (Courtney and Duncan I think) Zannabanna's Entries # # Day 11 Chat Holden: chat it up. this place has been quiet since NLG left. Feral Zeke: *Smiles* (Again, I couldn't resist) RR44: ??? Nemo: Actually, I am back! RR44: Seriously?, You keep doing this ALL the time, IT'S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE! *Brogue Kicks Nemo back to where he came from. Results Holden: since Zanna and Blaze did not do the challege they are up for elimantion. Blazing Sexy Muffin Byakuya Fukawas elimination #2 Holden: Dawn, TF and RR must vote one of the losers out. Dawn: Zanna the Bandana Banana Berana should lose TF: Zanna. RR: Holden: Its Zanna's turn to leave us forever. Challenge Heather Bridgette and Eva Holden: That right f4 three enries are to be due for this challege. These three girls will be due on Sunday april 6th at 5 pm EST. GLGLGL. Alos label whose entry blenoigs to which person so i can judge properly. The Blazing Sexy Muffin Byakuya Fukawas Entries Dawntdrotifan's Entries # Bridgette https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbs1luUIxCE # Heather https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lp3Nxbuy48w # Eva https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFsSO7EFh6A TrentFan's Entries #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0n6LGLEzJ8 - Heather #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hgi8OVLCcxk - Eva #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QmLpOK2HaGA - Bridgette BlazeHead's Entries #Bridgette http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERw2LuU6Jj8 #Heather http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MWXswkTvxnk #Eva http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nfI36AxZ14 (probably fits Gwen more but idk.) RussellRules44's Entries #Eva- O Fortuna https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BNWpZ-Y_KvU #Bridgette- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qUQXvDgTL1E #Heather- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-VeoOCegLn8 Day 12 chat RR44: I didn't have anything for Heather, so I just had Mermaidman repeatedly say EVIL for 10 minutes, I hope that doesn't effect your choice. Results Blazing Sexy Muffin Byakuya Fukawas DerpyandDawn – 6/10 for Bridgette not much of her personality just someone who likes to surf. 8/10 for heather since this is the situations she does find herself in. 6/10 for Eva seems like a guy think about something when his girl isn’t around Total 20/30 or 67 % TrentFan – 10/10 It fits so perfectly it aint funny for Heather. 5/10 for Eva the only thing that sounds like Eva is she is going crusin to give someone a brusin. Fits Beth a lot better but its good for Bridgette 7/10. Total 22/30 or 73% BlazeHead – I love this song personally and it fits Bridgette so perfectly 10/10. Heather does fit this quite nicely and I see it in her 8/10. This song for Eva confused me and it did seem more Gwen 5/10. Total 23/30 or 77% RussellRules44- I totall y see Eva sining this and acting like this 9/10. Not much personally just about surfing but more than the other one 6/10. Heather Not a song so 0/10 Total 15/30 or 50 %. Holden: So the top 2 of the Day are Blaze and TF and they will be going to the F3. they will also vote on who will be getting eliamnted Between Dawn and RR. If the vote is a tie then RR will be going home for having today's lowest score. Blazing Sexy Muffin Byakuya Fukawas elimination #3 TF and Blaze time to vote and you know what happens in case of a tie Blaze: TF: My vote goes to RR. While Dawny is a bigger threat, he's done well to get this far and deserves a spot in the F3. Playing it like an honest tradesman rather than a cunning snake. :p Holden: RR with that even if Blaze votes for Dawn you are still going home so Hasta Luego Challenge Beth, Cody, LeShawna and Trent Holden: final three welcome. you guys are going to hate me even more but to make it to the F2 you have 4 entries to do. Muhahahahaha. winner of the challenge chooses who they want to go to the F2 with them. Challenge will end when all the entries are submitted or Saturday April 12th at 5 EST, whichever comes first. GL to you all. Remeber label who song belongs to who so i dont have to guess The Blazing Sexy Muffin Byakuya Fukawas Entries Dawntdrotifan's Entries # Cody I chose this to portray his flirty personality https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZQ3FiKf09M # Leshawna her and Harold :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SaTvQnqKT0I # Beth this is what would happen if she went crazy :P and her dream of becoming a star https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNpym8_pUUs # Trent him and Gwen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PoaT6WXUV_M TrentFan's Entries #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOqL3m-rQu8 ~ Cody #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LcM9ElA1VHk ~ Trent #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e7xsVF_XTEs ~ Beth #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBOJpIwF47Y ~ LeShawna because yolo BlazeHead's Entries #Beth: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gnRMPsHN1E #Cody: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMimFIjQVXk #Leshawna: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gQGFKlzCJpU #Trent: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yy0AmZu3xLg (fixed the link) Blaze: i'm hoping these will secure me the win! Day 13 Chat Holden: Since no on like chatting this chat up it will be centered on who america will think will win Who Will Win Songs of the TDI TF Blaze Derpy Results Blazing Sexy Muffin Byakuya Fukawas DerpyandDawn – It was good but could better for Cody 7/10. Leshawna’s was good as well wish it had more personality though 8/10. Seems more of a break up song and Beth would never be this angry 6/10. Good choice 9/10 Trent total 30/40 or 75%. TrentFan – 10/10 for Cody. Describes his emotions over losing Gwen to Trent and then Duncan. 10/10 for Trent. Describes how he feels about having to break up with Gwen so well. Beth’s isn’t’ that good 6/10. 8/10 for Leshawna. Pretty good description of what she learns from Heather. Total 34/40 or 85 % BlazeHead- Best Beth entry out of everyone 8/10. It’s good. Good description of Gwen and Cody 8/10. I don’t see Leshawna in this. Seems more Heather like 5/10. Another grate Trent entry 10/10. Total 31/40 or 78%. Holden: F3 all of you put up a great effort here but TF got first today and will be able top vote who to take with him to the F2. Blazing Sexy Muffin Byakuya Fukawas elimination #4 Holden: TF your up with the sole vote to eliminate TF: I vote...Dawny...to be safe. I eliminate Blaze. Sorry. Holden: Well you heard the man. Get out Blaze. Welcome our F2 Challenge Noah, Justin, Chris, Chef and Mr. Coconut Holden: So F2 its time for the Finale. These 5 people are your final challenge. Get great entries and whoever earns the most points this challenge will be our Songs champion. I will judge the songs when all the entries are up GL. Again label which song goes to which person. GL. Dawntdrotifan's Entries # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-Vpw0xD9JU ~Chris - He Wins a lot gg # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVYZJAgLUYA ~Justin - He is sexy gg # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jofNR_WkoCE ~Mr.Coconut - We don't know what he says so gg # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-9IElekNFA ~Chef - He is a Warrior gg # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziw56jeeXHg ~Noah - Because He Doesn't Care gg TrentFan's Entries #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oncmL69ZEJ8 ~ Noah #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jbp52Z9jRg0 ~ Chef during Basic Straining and to DJ in their alliance for TDA. #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OS_2RRQZodw ~ Chris #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3hPSAaYmZs ~ Justin, change "Heroes" to "Villains" #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESU2xqHqMxs ~ Mr. Coconut Day 14 Chat Holden: lets welocme back all of our losers TDY, Fake, Dianted, Owen, Xros, Survivor, NLG, Fyrexx, Mabel, Zanna, RR and Blaze. How does it feel to be a loser. Blaze: argh!, coming so close, and yet, so far, what a waste... Dianted: im not a loozur ur a loozur *rides around on a unicorn* fite me, fite me irl Blaze: woooww...so unicorns are real! (CONF) not that i didn't expect that to be true already of course. DA Final Results Blazing Sexy Muffin Byakuya Fukawas DerpyandDawn – The Chris Entry is pretty good. People act this way around him 8/10. 6/10 for Justin, it really doesn’t describe him except for the sexy parts. Mr. Coconut 9/10. Its good. Describes the mystery about this contestant. Chef’s is pretty spot on too 9/10. Describes his attitude very well and military life. Finally Noah is solid. 8/10. Results: Really nice job 40/50 or 80%. TrentFan – 10/10 for Noah. This is obviously the right choice. Unfortantly for Chef the song is spot on except for the part where Chef would quit in the song and that would never happen 7/10. I din’t get Chris’s at first but its obvious its someone singing at Chris 9/10. 9/10 For Justin. It is a great choice. Mr. Coconut and Owen under a palm tree nice 8/10. 43/50 or 86%. Holden: The winner is Songs of the TDI is TF. Congrats. you have proven that your the best song player on the wiki. TF: :D gg Dawny Dawntdrotifan : EW I'M BETTER THAN U F U U FOOL I'M WAY BETTER U SHOULD DIE YOU UGLY BETTY NO ONE LIKES U U DON'T EVEN GET MONEY HA HAHAHA UR UGLY I'M CALLING MY F'IN LAWYERS TO PUT U IN IN JAIL U FREAK! *Yolo's and goes to Zoey Land* TF: wtf do you even lift Dawntdrotifan : YEAH I LIFT U PIECE OF CRAP, U DISGRACE TO SOCIETY YOUR GARBAGE I SHOULD HAVE WON AHO AHO AHO AHO AHO AHO AHO AHO AHO AHO AHO AHO AHO AHO AHO TF: fite me irl *walks away with money instead just because* gg Category:Finished Category:A Holden Creation